Celtic Lullaby
by OkiKitty
Summary: HetaOni fanfic. Set after the events of 17 part 1. Italy has woken up, but Prussia has bigger issues. Specifically the one concerning the voice in his head. When did it start screaming for help? Possible PrussiaXOC?


**HetaOni fanfiction set after the events in 17.1. Prussia's POV.**

* * *

Prussia admired the sword that Japan had lent him for the time being. He had to admit, it was pretty awesome-looking, and was kinda afraid of it meeting the same fate as his sword. I was snapped out of my musings by Japan's shout. He was screaming Italy's name, looking at him desperately, as if calling for a response. He was about to ask what was wrong as well, but then he looked down at Italy, and noticed his fingers twitching. Prussia's eyes widened as Italy's brown irises came into view.

"Ve?" Italy whispered.

Immediately, he was glomped by both Germany and Japan, the two most conservative people Prussia had ever met. (except maybe Sweden) Prussia was about to interrupt them so that he could give Italy his own hug, but his vision was suddenly clouded and his head started pounding.

"HELP! HELP ME!"

That was strange. Usually it was multiple voices in his head at once, and they usually just congratulated him. This time, it was one single voice, a girl, screaming for help. He backed away from the other axis members, deciding to give them a little space and so that he could step out for some space. He closed the iron door behind him. An explosion of pain in his head made him clutch his hair with both his hands. His vision fogged as the girl let out a long scream of pain. His vision cleared and he found his feet moving him out of the room and down the hall. He had no control over his own body as his feet were making their way up the stairs.

"Where the hell am I going?" he thought.

Another scream.

He was running now, reaching the third floor and tearing down the hall. He opened a door with a grand piano. The top of the piano was being torn off by one of the Things. One leg already was on the verge of cracking in half. Another scream ripped through Prussia's mind as the Thing succeeded in taking off the top, and was making for the strings.

A slash from Prussia's newly aquired sword stopped the monsters' destruction of the grand piano. It lunged for him, managing to scratch his arm as he put up a defense. The cut started welling with blood as he made to attack the Thing himself. It must have been one of the weaker ones, because it didn't put up much of a fight. The voice inside his head (which hadn't left) was now panting heavily, as if in severe pain.

He then turned his attention toward the damaged piano. With the top gone, he could see clearly inside the piano, and something gold had caught his attention. Peering inside, he noticed a simple golden necklace atop a pile of sheet music. He pulled it out and eyed the celtic knot pendant, and the sheet music, which seemed to glow faintly in his hands.

Well, when you constantly bugged someone like Austria on a day-to-day basis, you kind of learn a thing or two about playing the piano. The sheet music wasn't just in there for no reason. Nor would it glow faintly unless it had a purpose. Putting the sheet music on the small stand above the keys, he started playing.

Prussia's fingers flew over the keys, pressing each note with precision. He usually wasn't this good, but he supposed it was the same force that had brought him to this room that was helping him play the piano. It was a strange song, and he was paying such rapt attention to the song that he did not notice two people enter the room and start shouting at him. It wasn't until he saw a green glow out of the corner of his eye that he looked up from the keys. America and Canada had been prodding him, trying to get his attention, but that wasn't the first thing he noticed. In the corner of the room was a bright green glow that was pulsating and getting brighter as he played. His fingers continued to flow over the keys even without him looking. The glow started to take on the shape of a human as he neared the end of the song. The glow brightened until it was blinding and Prussia had to close his eyes.

The light dispersed, and Prussia peeked through his eyelids in the corner that it used to be. In the corner was a young girl, looking to be no more than 19 or 20, wearing a bloodstained green dress that had been in fashion maybe hundreds of years ago. Her skin was pale and her hair a deep red, while her eyes were a startlingly deep green. The odd thing was, she looked vaguely familiar, like an old acquaintance that had died a long time ago.

America slowly approached the girl, but she flinched away, running around the piano and clinging closely to Prussia.

"I guess she likes you," America said with a trace of amusement.

"It's just because I'm more awesome," Prussia smirked.

"We should go back to the safe room, and we'd better take her with us," Canada said quietly, "It's too dangerous for her to be out here alone."

"Ja." Prussia agreed. He turned to face the girl. "My name is Gilbert. What's yours?"

She just stared at his hand, which had the neclace draped over his pale wrist. _This won't be easy_ he thought, handing her the neclace.

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
